Through It All
by heartofgoldd
Summary: A new girl, Casey, moves in next door to Kendall Schmidt and there is instant chemistry, but after a while something happens. Can Kendall and Casey make it through it all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked slowly behind the man. He was showing me to my room. My _new_ room. My new home. As much as I love my home back in Texas, I couldn't be there anymore. After my parents died I had no reason to be there anymore. I loved the rest of my family, but it just hurt too much to stay there and be reminded of those who were no longer there.

Thankfully, I met Josh the summer before they died at camp here in L.A. He set me up with a job here—working with children, of course. Not just any children, though, I would have the pleasure to work with the children of celebrities. This would be interesting.

It was a long walk from the elevator. We walked down the hall and made a right and continued to walk. I noticed the view. It was spectacular; the sunset made everything look amazing. The buildings were tall and the city was lively. This would be a good change.

"Here we are ma'am," the guys said interrupting my thoughts as he stopped in front of the door. _4D_. He unlocked it and carried both my suitcase into the apartment.

Working with celeb babies did have its perks—like really good pay. How else would I be able to afford a place with gold trimming along the walls in the hallway, of all places, and a guy to carry your things to your room? This place was costly.

The guy walked out of the apartment. I took the time to look at his nametag—Sam. "Thanks Sam."

He smiled, "you're welcome."

I walked into my new home.

Just then, another door opened—the one across from me. I was curious as to who my neighbor was, but I didn't know anyone here, _yet_, so I turned my attention back to Sam.

"Yea man, I'm on my way right now," the person said.

Of course I had never met the person before, but the voice, _his_, voice sounded oddly familiar. I shifted slightly so I could see who the person was. Kendall Schmidt. _Kendall Schmidt! Big Time Rush's Kendall Schmidt?_ Oh wow, this was exciting!

Sam cleared his throat as Kendall turned his back to us to lock his door, I assumed.

I looked at Sam again, raising an eyebrow.

He held out his hand and then rubbed his fingers together.

"Oh! You want a tip?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I smiled, "Here's a tip: People are more likely to give you money when you don't ask for one."

I heard a chuckle and I looked over towards Kendall and saw him staring at us.

"Thanks again, Sam. I'll see you soon," I told him as I closed the door. I took a deep breath and turned around. Time to unpack and start a new life. I pulled my suitcase with all my clothes into the room, and left the other on in the living room.

I came back out and evaluated the room. It had new furniture that fit the room well. The kitchen was fully stocked with dishes and goodies. In all, it was a fully stocked apartment—it just needed a personal touch. I was about to unpack the second suitcase when there was a knock on the door.

"Sam," I said as I approached the door and opened it. "I thought I told you I wasn't gonna give you a—" I stopped. "You're not Sam," I continued, making it sound like a question.

He smiled, "No, I'm not."

"Of course not," I said slightly embarrassed. "You're Kendall Schmidt of big time rush."

He nodded, "Yes, I am. And… You are?"

"I'm," I started, but didn't get to finish because his phone started ringing.

He looked at me apologetically and then answered. "Dude, I told you I'll be there in a minute. I don't know why you're freaking out so much; you live on the downstairs, just calm down." He then hung up the phone. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I'm a big fan who doesn't wanna get in the middle of anything, so you should probably go." I told him.

"Is that what I'm supposed to call you? 'Big fan who doesn't wanna get in the middle of anything, so you should probably go?' That's a pretty long name."

I laughed and held out my hand, "Casey. My name is Casey."

He took my hand in his, "Casey. That's pretty."

I blushed.

"Well, Casey, who is a big fan and doesn't wanna get in the middle of anything so I should probably go; it was nice to meet you. I hope I get to see you soon," he said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will," I said as I smiled back at him. "… But you kinda have to give me back my hand and leave before you can."

He chuckled and let go, "Right, see ya around."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since I had moved in and things were going great! Work was a lot of fun. I always loved children and these kids were so special, I never wanted to leave them. School was also going well, I decided to start off slow and take it easy. I didn't need that many more hours to graduate in the first place. Two classes this semester and two next semester and that would be it.

Since I moved in that first day, I did a good job of avoiding Kendall. I didn't want to have another embarrassing moment again. Since I was up so early on Saturday, I decided to go for a jog to explore the city a little bit more. Running was always something I enjoyed doing. As I walked out of the apartment, I heard Kendall talking to someone or a lot of someone's and wondered if it was the other BTR guys…

I ran around the block, passed some stores, and ended up at the beach. The water looked great, refreshing. I was ready to jump in immediately. I sat down in the sand and watched the waves go back and forth, it was calming here. I liked it; I could come here to think or just to relax.

After about another fifteen minutes, I decided that I should get back. I had class soon. It didn't take me long to get back home, but by the time I did, I was all hot and sweaty. I started to unlock the door when I heard a voice.

"Well, if it isn't my new neighbor."

_So much for avoiding him_. I turned around. He was leaning against the frame of the door and had his hands crossed against his chest, and looked amazing. He smiled. "Hi Kendall," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much, just hanging around. Did you just go running?"

"Yup, I did That's why I'm all sweaty."

He nodded, "I was just gonna come ask you if you wanted to maybe get some breakfast. We could get to know each other a little better."

He looked me right in the eyes. His eyes were so green, so beautiful.

"Hello?" He frowned. "Anyone there?" He asked worriedly.

"Breakfast?" _SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!_ My mind screamed at me. "Um, I can't. I have class soon."

He looked a little disappointed. "Class?"

I nodded, but he didn't seem too convinced.

"What class?" raising his eyebrows.

"Err, I'm not sure," I told him honestly.

He smirked, "Right because you don't really have class."

"No, I do, it's just the first day and I don't remember what I have today."

He still didn't look convinced.

"Hey bro, are we gonna go to breakfast or not?" Someone called from inside of his apartment.

He looked back, "Yea, in a minute!" He looked back at me. "Well, I guess since you have class, we can't have breakfast."

I nodded, "exactly, besides it seems like you already have enough company. I pushed open the door. "Maybe some other time, when I'm not busy," I told him.

He quickly crossed the hallway and grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "I'll hold you to that," he said as he winked.

He then let go of my hand and walked into his apartment, leaving me standing there speechless. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What the hell was wrong with me? Why didn't I say yes? I wanted to so say yes! _Why didn't I say yes?_

I sighed, "I can't believe I just turned down Kendall Schmidt. Because I have class. Class isn't until noon! Why didn't I remember that? Hmm..."

I took a shower then, mentally cursing myself for my stupidity even though it had been about an hour since I talked to Kendall. I was just going to get some breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I went to get it.

"Kendall?" Well, this is a surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Well I thought that you might be so busy because, you know, you have that class," he said sarcastically, "that you might not get time to eat. So I bought you something."

He still didn't believe me about the class, honestly, why else would I turn him down… Well, there were a ton of reason why _I_ would turn him down, but that wasn't the point.

"Well, aren't you sweet," I said with a smile. "Come in!"

He complied. "Nice place," he said. "My place didn't look this nice when I first moved in."

I laughed, "Well, I think it all depends on who you know. A friend hooked me up, he knew all my likes from my dislikes, so he put everything together."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "He?"

"Uh, yea, he," well this just got awkward… "So what did you bring me?"

"I brought _us_ some pancakes with eggs and bacon. It's the best there is in L.A." He said as he started unpacking everything on the dining table.

"Us? You brought something for us to eat?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Yea, us. You said, later. And as far as I'm concerned, it's later. So," he gestured to the table. "Time for breakfast."

"You don't give up easily, do you?" I asked him as I sat down.

He shook his head, "Nope, not at all."

I started eating. He was right, this was really good. "So," I began. "Who was it that was so eager to go to breakfast this morning?"

"James," he said before he stuffed his mouth with some pancakes.

"That's who I thought it was. And what about the other guys?"

He finished chewing before he answered. "They were there too, it's just that James is always hungry."

I laughed. "Well, can you blame him?"

"That's the third question you've asked me, and I have yet to ask you any."

I took a bite, "So?"

"So," he began, "the whole point of me doing this is for us to get to know each other better. How am I supposed to that when you're asking all the questions?"

I laughed again, "Okay, okay, how about I ask one and then you ask one?" He nodded. "You go first, since I already asked like three."

"How do you like your breakfast?"

"Nice question slick," I laughed. "It's great! But it's not as good as my homemade pancakes!"

"Oh. You're crafty in the kitchen, nice" he said. "How old are you?"

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question."

"You asked three, so it's only fair that I do the same," he explained.

"Oh right, of course, why didn't I think of that?" I asked sarcastically.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Okay, one more question…" He thought about this one for a moment. "Why did you move to L.A?"

I looked at him. This took me off guard. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I never had this conversation with anyone before. Everyone back home knew what happened, so it was never really necessary. No one _here_ knew what happened.

The tears fell over.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He asked suddenly. "Why are you crying? Is it something I said?"

I quickly whipped the tears that were on my cheeks. I smiled a small smile when I realized that he thought he upset me in some way.

He reached over and whipped a couple of tears that I had missed. His touch was soft and gentle. It felt nice.

"No, it's nothing. You didn't do anything," My voice broke. "It's just your question, it caught me off guard. And well, the reason I moved here was because—"

A knock on the door interrupted me. I jumped. "Sorry, gimme a sec?" I told his as I got up and went to the door and opened it. "Josh? What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, thanks to all the guys who have read and reviewed! Love you a ton! 33 I hope you guys are liking the story soo far!:) Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Well it's nice to see you too Casey," Josh said with a smile which quickly faded. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Casey?" Kendall called. "Who is it at the door?"

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Who the hell is that? And why the hell did he make you cry?"

Josh was angry. This was not good.

"Uhm, can we talk in the hall?" I asked him.

"No, I want to know why you're crying."

"Casey?" Kendall called again, this time worriedly. "What's going on?"

I looked at him, "One second. I turned my attention back to Josh. "You, outside now." I pushed him out into the hall and closed the door.

"Who the hell was that guy?" He asked again, very irritated.

"He's a friend. My neighbor in fact," I explained. "What the hell are you doing here? I wasn't supposed to meet you till after class."

He frowned, "I know, but I couldn't wait to see you."

I sighed and whipped my face. Josh noticed.

"Why were you crying? Was it because of that guy?" He asked angrily.

"Josh, can you please stop trying to be my big brother and just be my friend. Please. I just need a friend, that's all."

He frowned again, "As your friend, I'm asking why you were crying."

"Kendall and I were talking and he asked me why I moved to L.A." I paused. Josh knew why I moved here. He was one of the first few people told about my parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He wasn't just apologizing for so protective.

"Yea well, it's not your fault."

He smiled, "Am I forgiven?"

I looked at him and smiled back. He was impossible to resist when he was smiling. "Yea, I guess. Wait, no I take that back. I was having a good time with Kendall, and you had to ruin it!"

He laughed, "Well then, you probably should get back to that."

"Yea, I think I should. And I won't see you after class, you completely ruined this for me!"

"I guess that's fair. But I wanna know how it goes."

I laughed, "If I can manage to get him to stay after you little fit, _maybe_ I'll tell you about," I clarified for him. I leaned in for a hug. "It was nice seeing you Josh!"

He hugged me back, "Nice to see you too!" He let go and we both saw Logan standing there, looking at us awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Bye Josh." He left then.

Logan finally said something. "You must be Casey?" I nodded. "Kendall was right, you are gorgeous."

I blushed, "Oh, uhm, thanks."

"I'm Logan. Logan"

"Logan Henderson, yea I know," I said with a smile. "Big fan. Are you looking for Kendall?"

He nodded, "We need to get going to the studio."

"Okay, gimme a sec and I'll go get him."

I opened the door and gently shoved it in, it didn't close all the way. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to tell Kendall.

"Hey you," I said as I walked back to the table.

"Hey," he responded with a small smile. "Everything okay?"

"It is now," I said with a smile. "Logan is outside, he says you gotta go."

He looked at his watch, "Oh yea, I do!" He rushed the rest of his food down.

"Listen," I started. "I'm sorry about before. That was my friend, Josh. He was the one who hooked me up with all of this," I told him as I gestured to the apartment. "Uhm, and I'm sorry he got so angry. He's kind of protective, and when he saw me crying he went off."

He listened to all of this and still interested. "I understand. But what I don't understand is why you were crying in the first place. And why you had to talk to him in the hallway."

"Well, I was hoping I could make him go away and not ruin us having breakfast together."

He smiled when I said together. "And thy crying?"

"Ahh, well you asked me why I moved to L.A, right."

He nodded.  
>"I moved here because," I took a deep breath. "Because my parents died. And I couldn't stay there anymore. It just reminded me of them too much. I figured that the best thing to do was to start over."<p>

He unexpectedly pulled me in for a hug. It took me a minute to respond, but I wrapped my hands around him and buried my face into his chest. He was so warm and it felt to nice to be embraced.

"I'm sorry," he said soothingly. "It must be so hard for you to be on your own like that."

I shrugged, "It was a first, but I'm doing better," I said looking up at him with a smile.

There was a knock on the door. Logan appeared after a moment. "Sorry to ruin the moment. Again. But Kendall, we really gotta go."

I smiled, "Go, I told him. I gotta finish getting ready for class."

He smiled remembering our conversation from before. "Okay, I'll see you later then?"

"Of course."

He still didn't let go.

"But you kinda have let me go and leave before you can."

He let go and smiled as he remember the words I spoke to him the first day we met.

**Okay, guys, this is it for chapter 4. Go review and let me know what you think! Keep on Rushin:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I couldn't stop smiling. Kendall was too sweet. He was worried about _me_ and wanted to make _me_ feel better. Wasn't I lucky?

I finished eating breakfast and left for school. I walked in with a big smile on my face.

"Well hello!" My professor said. "Aren't you just glowing!"

I blushed, "Am I?"

She nodded, "Don't be ashamed! It's a good thing!"

I laughed. If she only knew…

Class passed by extremely fast—probably because I was only half paying attention. I couldn't stop thinking about Kendall!

After class, while on the way home, I called Josh and told him what happened after he left.

"Spill woman! What did he say?" Josh asked enthusiastically.

"He left." I told him simply.

"WHAT? He just got up and left?"

I laughed, "No, I explained what was going on. He was really upset that I started crying and asked me why, so I told him. Then he pulled me in for a really tight hug!"

"Oh, that's cool!" Josh said. He was such a guy. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that guy who was standing there looking at us awkwardly one of those guys from that band that you love?"

I laughed, "Yea he was. That was Logan."

"Right, Logan. What did he want?"

"He was looking for Kendall."

"And Kendall is in the band too, right?" He asked.

I had explained this a million times to Josh; I don't know why I have to go over this again. "Yes, Josh, Kendall is in that back too."

… There was silence

"Josh?" I asked as I started unlocking the door. "Are you there?"

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE DATING A ROCK STAR!"

I had to hole the phone away from my ear for a moment. I laughed, "Josh, I am _not_ dating a rock star. We just had breakfast together."

"Maybe we can have dinner together?"

That wasn't Josh's voice. I turned around to see Kendall.

"Hi," I said with a big smile. "Uhm, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, why?"

"No reason," I lied. Boy would it be embarrassing for him to have heard with Josh just said.

"Is that him you're talking to now? YOUR RAOCK STAR BOYFRIEND?" Josh asked.

I forgot about him completely. AND I was sure Kendall heard what he said. I glanced over and saw him smiling. Yup, he definitely heard. "Josh, can you stop being such a woman? I'll call you back later." I told him as I hung up the phone. "Sorry, what were you sing now?"

He smiled. "Dinner? We were kind of interrupted this morning, and I would really like to make it up to you."

My phone started ringing. It was work. "Hold that thought," I told him as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Casey?" My boss asked. "Casey, I'm so glad I caught you! I know it's your day off , but Bradgelina just dropped off all fifty of their children. Is there any way you can come in and help me?"

Worst luck ever! Of course they didn't have fifty kids, but they were adopting babies left and right that there needed to be at least two adults to help take care of all the kids.

"Yea, I'll be there." I looked at Kendall. "I am so sorry. That was work."

He looked a bit dishearten, and now I feel bad. I really wanted to say yes.

I stood on my toes and kissed his check. His eyes widened in surprised, but then quickly returned to normal.

"I really am sorry," I told him. "Maybe we can do it another time, when neither of us is busy?"

"I would like that a lot," he said as he reached down and kissed my check.

I smiled really big. "Okay then, I'll see you later." I told him as I awkwardly walked into my apartment. I closed the door and shrieked. I heard a soft laughter through the door that quickly faded.

**Okay guys, chapter 5 is done! What do you think? Things are always coming between them when they're together, is this a sign?... I guess you'll just have to keep reading.** **Go review!:) And remember, keep on rushin!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had been in L.A. for three months now. Work and school were driving me crazy! I was going, going, going all the time! I was hardly at home and when I was, I was sleeping or doing homework. I never had time for Kendall, which was a complete bummer. I mean I like this guy and I hardly get to see him and we never went on our dinner date.

I really did want something to happen with Kendall, but the way things were going it would never happen. I doubt that he even remembers me. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

I always had the weekend off. Thank goodness! After I worked that weekend with the Bradgalina kids, I never worked another weekend again. It was getting closer and closer to summer. That means less homework! Again, thank goodness! Apparently, I didn't need as many hours to graduate as I thought. After this semester, that would be it.

I decided that I would take this weekend to relax. I was on the way home from the local food market. I reached the apartment, but was having trouble opening the door because of all the bags that I was holding.

"Do you need some help?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

He startled me. And I dropped all the bags. I turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Yea, I guess I kinda do."

He walked across the hall and started packing all the food back into the bags, "So," he began. "How have you been?"

I looked at him. "Busy! I can't catch a break between work and school. But that'll change soon."

"Oh yea?" He asked. I can't believe how good it felt just to hear his voice and to have a conversation with him. "Why is that?"

"Well, after this semester, I'm done. So I'll just have to worry about work," I explained to him.

"Kendall?" Someone called from his apartment.

"I'm out here," he replied.

Carlos walked out of the apartment and saw the mess. "Oh wow! Good job guys, how did this happen? He asked as he walked over to help.

James and Logan also walked out of the apartment and came over.

"Uhm, Kendall startled me. And I dropped everything," I told them feeling foolish.

This was the first time I ever saw all four of them together. I was having a total fan girl moment.

"Nice going," James chided.

Whether his comment was directed towards me or to Kendall, I didn't know.

"So, you must be Casey, right?" Carlos asked suddenly.

I nodded, "Yup, and you're Carlos Pena. Jr.,' I said with a smile. I got up to unlock the door. "And that's James Masslow."

"I like this girl," James responded with a smile.

I just laughed.

Each guy stood up with a bag and carried it inside.

"Thanks guys," I told them. "I'm sorry to have bothered you in the first place though."

Logan was the one to respond, "Bother? Kendall was practically looking for an excuse for see you."

Kendall blushed and punched Logan in the arm, "Thanks for that, man. You're such a good friend."

Logan rubbed the spot where Kendall hit, "You know me, just tryna keep it real."

James and Carlos started laughing.

"It was nice to finally meet you," Carlos said with a smile as he leaned in for a hug.

"Finally?" I asked as I returned the gesture.

James leaned in for a hug as well, "Yea, Kendall talks about you all the time and,"

"Okay, I think we have all had a nice little meet and greet and it's time for you guys to go," Kendall interjected, obviously not wanting James to continue.

James, Carlos, and Logan left and then there was just Kendall and I.

"That was great," I said as they closed the door behind them."

"What was?"

" Meeting Big Time Rush."

He smiled, "Well, if you weren't so busy all the time, you could have met them before."

I nodded, "this is true."

There was a small pause.

"Kendall," I began.

He looked me in the eye and I lost my train of thought.

"Yes?"

"I, uhm, well, it's just that I." I took a deep breath and walked up to him and wrapped my hand around him. "I've missed you. A lot."

This was crazy! I can't believe I just told him that…

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close for a long moment, "I've missed you too."

It was silent again.

"What are you doing later today? Like in an hour?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," I responded looking up at him. "Why?"

"Well the guys and I are going to the beach. And you're coming with us."

I pulled away slightly, but my arms were still wrapped around him. "I am?"

"Yes, since you aren't doing anything, I demand that you take a break from all of this and come with us and just have fun."

I smiled, "Okay."

"Okay? You'll come with us?"

I laughed, "Why do you sound so surprised."

"Well, you're you. You always have something going on and what not."

I laughed, "Let me just pack some extra cloths and get ready."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my check. "I'll be back in a bit."

**Okay guys, this is chapter 6! I hope you like it! I have a great idea of what I want to happen and would have included in this chapter, but then it would have gotten to be too long. So you'll just have to wait to see what happens in chapter 7. Go review and remember keep on rushin! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I quickly pack some cloths and a towel into a small bag and found my sunscreen and sunglasses. Then I found my bathing suit and quickly slipped into it. I put on a tank top and some shorts over it.

I wonder if this counts as a date. I mean, Kendall and I were finally getting to spend time together, but this was also a group thing. Whatever, I would take what I could get, and I was getting to get to the beach with the cutest guy in L.A.

There was a knock at the door. I went to get. I had a pretty good idea who it was.

I opened the door with a smile, "I don't think fifteen minutes qualifies as a 'bit.'" I said.

He changed as well. He was now wearing some baggy shorts and a muscle shirt which emphasized his muscles even more. "Yes it does," he said as he walked into the apartment. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "I'm excited! I haven't been to the beach since I've moved here."

He raised his eyebrows, "Well then, I guess it's a good thing we're going to Malibu. Logan knows this really great place, and it's kinda small, so not a lot of people know about it. And there is this great restaurant right there on the beach we can go for dinner. You'll love it."

"It sounds great!" I told him with a smile.

"I really like it when you smile, you know."

I blushed and looked away. He took my hands in his. "And when you blush like that."

He was so close to me. I moved closer to close the space between us. He wrapped his arms around me. I stood on my toes so I could reach his face.

And then there was a knock on the door.

He sighed and let me go to go see who it was.

"LOGAN! WORST TIMEING EVERRR!"

I couldn't stop laughing.

Logan looked a bit unsettled.

"Don't mind him Logan," I told him with a smile. "Is there something that you needed?"

"Just to say what we're ready," he said kinda timidly. He must have realized what he interrupted.

"Oh okay, lemme just get my bag," I told him.

"No need," Kendall said as he walked over to the couch and picked it up for me. He draped the handle over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go!"

I locked up as Kendall waited for me. Logan went to join the others in the car.

"You know," I began as took Kendall's hand in mine. "You didn't have to yell at him like that."

He looked at our tangled fingers and smiled, "No, I didn't. But he did have the worst timing ever."

I laughed as we walked outside. I put on my sunglasses. "You boys are so irrational."

We both climbed into the car. I was sandwiched in between Kendall and James. Kendall didn't let go of my hand even though we were sitting in the car.

"So Casey, you excited?" James asked.

"Mhmm, definitely! I haven't been to the beach in the longest. Do you guys know if they rent surfboards there?"

James raised his eyebrows, "You surf?"

I shrugged, "Yea, a bit. I'm not all that good though."

"Well I shall be the judge of that."

Kendall laughed, "You have no idea what you got yourself into," he whispered into my ear.

"Should I be scared?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Well that depends on how good you are."

I raised my eyebrows, "uh-oh."

James laughed, "Are you worried?"

Yes. "No."

They all laughed this time. Apparently, my life wasn't as convincing as I would have liked it to be.

It didn't take long to get to the beach. Kendall was right, it wasn't really big, but it was perfect. The water looked great and sand was so white. There were a few people on the beach; probably a family or two come to have fun.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" I said as we got out of the car.

"I told you would like it," Kendall said.

"Casey!" James called with a surfboard in hand. He was already down by the water. "Let's see what you got!"

I turned to Kendall and shook my head, "What did I get myself into?"

He laughed and kissed my check, "Good luck, you'll need it. I'll be here routing for you from the sidelines."

I smiled, "Thanks for all the support." I said as I took off my shorts and tank top. I ran to where James was standing and took the surfboard from him. "Thanks," I told him. "Go easy on me, it's been a while since I've done this."

He smiled, "Of course!"

I took a deep breath and walked into the water then started swimming out into the ocean. This was certainly going to be interesting. There were plenty of waves today; it was a perfect day for surfing!

The first wave came and I went right through it. The second wave started forming, so I decided to push off the bored and stand up. I quickly gained my balanced just in time. I caught the wave. I heard a couple of "whoo's" from the shore, but I couldn't concentrate on that. I gained enough speed to carve the wave!

Another wave was forming and it was huge! This would definitely turn into a tunnel. I rushed into it just as it started curving and rode it out mostly, but I shifted and so the board flipped, taking me under with it.

I stood up and grab the surfboard and walked back to the shore, where they were all waiting for me.

"What the hell was that?" James asked.

I looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you said that you weren't good. What you just did was UH-MAZING!"

I shrugged, "I guess."

"You were really good," Kendall said. "James never compliments anyone on their surfing."

I laughed, "Thanks I guess."

"Where did you learn to surf like that?" James asked.

I dug the surfboard into the sand and took the strap off my ankle. "I'm from Texas."

Logan looked at me and smiled and high-fived me. The others were all confused.

"So?" Carlos asked.

"We go big in Texas," I explained.

Logan nodded, "That's wusssup!"

I laughed.

"That's why you're so bad?" James asked Logan.

"Okay guys, lets calm down," Carlos said to both of them. "How about a little football?"

"Oh sounds fun!"

Kendall looked at me, "You play?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"A bit."

He smiled, "We'll see."

We played on teams. It was Carlos, Logan, and I verses Kendall and James.

We were tied when Logan passed me the ball and I had to run to the other side of the beach. I was almost there, when Kendall comes out of nowhere and tackles me.

He somehow managed to spin me around do I feel on my back and he feel on top of me—the football forgotten about. "Got you," he said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked angrily! We would have won if I had gotten this touch down!

He laughed, and angled his head so that he could kiss me. I could feel is breath on my lips and I reached up just a bit to close the space.

"Uhm, can we have the ball?" James asked as he approached us.

Damn it! So close!

Kendall groaned as he tilted his head so his forehead was against mine. "This is ridiculous."

I smiled and pushed him off of me, "We're still playing."

He chuckled, "Aren't we competitive?"

"Yup," I said as I got up and found the football. "And _we_ are going to win." 

**Chapter 7 is done! What do you guys think! I know this chapter is kinda long, but it had to be fit into one chapter! Hit me up with the reviews. I love you for reading! Keep on rushing!33**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The five of us ended up eating dinner at the restaurant right there on the beach after another game of football. My team won both games. James and Kendall were quite distraught. But after running around in the sand and being tackled by Kendall yet again, there was sand everywhere, so I definitely had to change.

It was a good thing I packed extra clothes. Too bad the guys didn't do the same. But they managed; it didn't take long for us to eat. We were headed back to L.A. a little while after it got dark.

This time Kendall was sandwiched between James and I—he didn't seem to mind though. He took my hand in his once we got settled. I was so tired. I couldn't remember the last time I has so much fun. I rested my head against Kendall's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Casey," someone called as the shook me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were back in L.A. I looked up to see Kendall smiling.

"Hello beautiful, we're home," he said.

"Oh!" Well that was fast. I shifted so I was no longer leaning against Kendall. I hopped out of the Jeep and he did the same. Apparently, the other guys left us behind. "Sorry," I told him as he got my bag and locked the Jeep.

He draped the handle over his shoulder like he did this morning and took my hand. "For what?" He asked as he began walking towards the apartment building.

"For falling asleep on you."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled a tiny smile.

We walked in silence until we got to my door.

"Here we are," he said.

I nodded, "home sweet home. Thank you. For today, I mean. I had a blast! It was good to get out of the house and do something other than study or go to work."

He smiled.

"And it was definitely nice to spend some time with you."

His smile got wider. He grabbed me by the waist hastily and pulled me to him. My arms wrapped around his neck, but before I could reach up to kiss him, we were interrupted once again.

"Kendall! I'm glad that you're back," Dustin said as he approached us.

… Why can't I kiss him? One little kiss, that's all I'm asking for!

"Oh my god, this can't be happening." Kendall said frustrated.

Dustin had reached us now and saw our embrace. "Oh… Sorry, this is awkward."

Kendall looked like he was just about ready to punch Dustin, but that wouldn't have been right. I stepped untangled my hands from around his neck and stepped in front of him before he could do anything drastic.

"Hi," I told Dustin. "We haven't met before, I'm Casey."

He nodded, "I know Kendall talks about you all the time. I'm Dustin."

"I know," I said with a smile. "I have a little cousin named Dustin, as well, and he always says that Kendall's best friends name is Dustin."

He smiled, "He must be an awesome kid."

"That he is." There was a silence. "Uhm, it's kinda late, I should probably go and get all this sand out of my hair," I said looking back at Kendall, who happened to be smiling sheepishly.

Dustin took a walk, giving us a moment.

"Don't get to angry with him," I told Kendall. "It's not his fault."

He watched his best friend walk away. "Yea I know, it's just so irritating! He looked back at me then.

I stood on my toes quickly, and out lips met for the briefest moment before I pulled away.

"Uhm, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He smiled and nodded, "Okay."

I opened the door to the apartment and walked in, "Goodnight Kendall."

"Goodnight," he said with a smile.

**Chapter 8 is kinda short, sorry about that! But I think it was important that they got their first kiss out of the way instead of having it being delayed like I originally planned. Anyways, this is it for tonight. I hope you guys like it! I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow! Go review! And remember, keep on rushing!:) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**The little lines like such _ are meant to be little breakers between the two paragraphs... Just so you know! Enjoy!:)**

Chapter 9

I showered and finally got all the sand out of my hair. I laid in bed and thought about everything that just happened. I finally got my kiss! I was too jittery out of happiness that it was impossible to fall asleep. But it was already so late that I didn't wanna leave the house. I grabbed one of my textbooks and decided to study for my upcoming finals. After about half an hour, I got bored, and fell asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I forgot to put it on silent when I got back home from the beach yesterday. I looked at the number; it was from Houston, "Hello?"

"Casey?" The voice said. It was my thirteen year old cousin, Faith. And I could hear her five year old brother in the background.

"Yea?" I answered groggy.

"Casey! Oh my gosh, guess what?"

"Faith, can you stop screeching, please?"

"Sorry! But guess what?"

"What?"

"Mom said that Dustin and I can come visit you!"

"Oh, that's great! When are you gonna come?" This would be awesome! I loved hanging out with Faith and Dustin! They were my favorite cousins!

"Today," she answered.

I sat up quickly, "What?"

"Uhm, yea, I know it's kinda sudden, but we booked the tickets before she could change her mind!" Faith explained.

I sighed, "Faith, you could have called me before and given me a heads up."

"I know and I'm so sorry!"

I sighed again, "It's okay Faith, we'll figure this out. What time is your flight gonna get here?"

"Around six, your time," she told me.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see you then."

Oh man, this is so messed up. I have finals coming up, my two cousins coming to visit, and Kendall.

"Oh no!" I said remembering what happened last night. "Kendall and I have plans today." This is gonna be so complicated.

I got up and got dressed. I ate breakfast as I contemplated what I was supposed to him. I still had no idea what to tell him when I was done, so I'd figure I'd just wing it.

I opened the door and Kendall was standing there raising a fist, getting ready to knock. "Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hi," he smiled in return.

"Here, come in. I, uhm, was just about to come talk to you."

He smiled as he walked in and sat on the couch. "What were you gonna talk to me about?"

I sat down next to him, "Uhm, well, it's about us," I told him nervously

"Something came up?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I'm sorry! It was all so sudden, and so unexpected and I just feel so bad." I told him quickly.

He took my hands into his, "hey, calm down. It's okay," he told me.

As soon as I complied he continued, "What is it that came up?"

"My two kid cousins are coming to visit me from Texas," I told him.

"Oh okay," he said with a smile. "Here I thought it was something like work." He paused. "Can I meet them?"

"Yea, actually, that would be great! They're really big fans!" I told him.

"Oh yea?" He asked "Then why don't I get the whole group together?"

I smiled, "Really? That would be awesome!" I told him as I hugged him! "They're gonna love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Uhm, I have to get going. I need get some things for the kiddos when they get here."

He nodded, "Right, of course. So, I'll see you tonight at my place around?"

"Uhm, 8 ish?" I told him.

"Sounds good," he said as he got up and walked to the door. I walked with him. He opened the door. "I'll see you tonight," he said with a smile.

"Kendall," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Thanks again."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me on the check, "Not a problem at all."  
>_<p>

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Dustin said on the way home from dinner.

As soon as I picked them up from the airport and we got all their bags and what not, I took them out to eat—to get a 'taste' of L.A.

"Is this where you live?" Faith asked as I parked in my parking space.

"Mhmm, and it's where you'll be living for the next three weeks!" I told her.

"Jeez Casey, you really are living it up out here, aren't you?"

I laughed, "Yea, I guess I am."

We brought all their luggage inside and had someone take it upstairs to the apartment. I texted Kendall to make sure everything was all set.

"Okay, guess let's go. I've got a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Dustin asked. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

He pouted as we walked out of the elevator and made our way down the hall.

"What's your apartment number?" Faith asked.

"4D," I responded. "But before that, I need to stop by my neighbor's real fast."

"And then we can get our surprise?" Dustin asked.

I nodded, "Dustin, why don't you knock on the door. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

He shrugged, "Okay," and he knocked twice.

"Coming," Kendall called from the other side of the door. He opened it and there was a ton of screaming.

"CASEY! YOU LIVE ACROSS THE HALL FROM KENDALL SCHMIDT?" Faith screamed as she hugged him.

Dustin already got his hug from Kendall and moved on. "And Logan, and James, and Carlos!" He said as he hugged them each. "My name is Dustin," he told them.

"That is an awesome name," someone said.

Dustin turned around, "WHOA! You're Kendall's best friend. You're Dustin. I'm Dustin too!" He said as he ran up to big Dustin and gave him a hug.

Big Dustin laughed, "You know, us Dustin's have to stick together."

Little Dustin laughed and nodded.

Faith made her way around the room greeting everyone and freaking out as she did.

"Guys," I said as I walked into Kendall's apartment. It was the first time I had ever been here. "These are my two kid cousins, Faith and Dustin. If you couldn't already tell, they are big fans."

"Big is an understatement," Logan said as he laughed.

"We take after our cousin," Faith said with a smile as she sat down next to James, who just so happened to be her favorite. "Casey, I still can't you believe that you live next to Big Time Rush."

I laughed, "I don't, I live next to Kendall. The others live downstairs."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean!" She then turned her attention to James. She was having a total fan girl moment.

Little Dustin was bonding with Big Dustin. They were both having such a great time.  
>_<p>

"Alright kiddos, time to call it a night," I told them when it was almost ten.

Little Dustin looked like he was about to pass out. Faith was still going though!

"Aw Casey, can't we stay just a little bit longer?" After she talked with James, she moved onto Carlos and Logan.

"No, you had a long day, you need you rest. Come on." She didn't argue after that.

"Thank you guys for having us over," Faith said with a smile as she hugged all of them goodnight.

"It was fun getting to meet you!' Dustin said to them. "Bye Big D!" He said as he high-fived Dustin.

"Bye Little D!"

That was cute.

I turned to Kendall, "Thank you again!"

He hugged me, "Anytime."

"Casey," Little Dustin said, "Can we go, I'm tired."

"Okay Dustin, let's go," I opened the door for them and they started getting ready for bed. They showered and brushed their teeth.

"Here we go," I said as I tucked them into the bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Dustin asked. "There isn't enough room for you here.

I laughed, "On the pull out bed on the couch."

"Oh okay, goodnight Casey. I love you."

"Love you too Dustin," I told him as I kissed him goodnight. Faith was already sleeping.

I quickly took a shower, got dresses, and went into the living room to fix my bed.

I pulled out the mattress and put the bed sheet on it when there was a knock on the door. It was almost eleven, who could that be?

I opened the door to see Kendall in some long pants and a muscle shirt, "Kendall, what are you doing here?"

"Nice pajamas," he said with a smile.

I was wearing an oversized t-shirt with some shorts. I blushed. "Thanks, now what are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured you would be sleeping on the couch. Am I right?" I nodded. "Well, maybe we can have a movie night?" He explained as he revealed a couple of movies he had been hiding behind his back.

I smiled, "that sound nice," I told him.

I set up the movie as he sat down on the bed. He grabbed my pillow.

"Comfy are we?" I asked as I crawled under the blanket.

He nodded, "Very! This is a really good pillow." He put his arm around me, pulling me closer. "What about you? Are you comfy?"

I shifted so that my head was against his chest. "Mmm. Very," I told him as the movie started.

**Bloop! Chapter 9 is done! Its kinda long, but I hope you liked it!:) Go review and remember keep on rushing! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I didn't have very dark curtains in the living room and the sunlight was extremely bright. I felt around for my pillow so I could cover my face and get some more sleep. I couldn't find it. "Where the hell is my pillow?" I opened my eyes so I could see what I was doing. I found it; under Kendall's head. And I was lying on Kendall… And he looked so peaceful. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and his mouth hung open a little. I smiled.

I decided to lie back down. I mean Kendall was much more comfortable than my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the sunlight wouldn't let up. I sighed, not gonna get anymore sleep. I shifted slightly not wanting to wake him up. I was at the end of the bed and was just about to get up when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall whispered into my ear.

I turned around so that I was facing him, "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I was gonna get up."

His arm tightened over my wait as he pulled me closer, "No, you can't," he said simply.

I laid my head against his chest, he was so comfy. This was perfect, and I never wanted to move. I looked up at him so to see him looking at me. "What?" I asked him.

He leaned down and kissed me, then pulled away. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"For what?" I asked him as I reached up to kiss him again.

He shifted so he could hold my face in his hand.

Someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart instantly. Dustin and Faith were standing there looking at us; Dustin was looking at us awkwardly and Faith was mean-mugging Kendall.

"Good morning, kiddos!" I told them as I sat up. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Alright," Faith shrugged. "Not as well as you, though."

I blushed, "right, well, why don't you guys go brush your teeth and I'll make some chocolate chip pancakes!"

Dustin ran into the bathroom, and Faith's eyes narrowed as she followed him.

Kendall sat up, "I should get going."

"You don't have to; you're welcome to stay for breakfast."

"So I can get mean-mugged by your little cousin again?" He said as he laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I made plans with the guys, so I really do have to go."

We fixed the couch and folded all the blankets. I walked him to the door.

"Last night was fun," I said. "Even if I feel asleep for most of the movie."

He leaned in and our lips met.

"Casey?" Dustin asked. "Can I help make the pancakes?"

"Yea, of course you can." I told him. I turned back to Kendall. "I'll see you later."

He smiled and nodded. "Can I get a hug goodbye Dustin?" Kendall said as he stooped to his level.

"Are you gonna kiss me too?" Dustin asked as he made a face.

I could not stop laughing.

"No, I won't kiss you," Kendall said with a smile.

"Okay," Dustin said as he leaned in. "Bye Kendall."

I closed the door and looked at Dustin.

"Why were you kissing Kendall?" He asked me.

I wasn't sure how to answer that, "Uhm, because I like him."

"So you can kiss people you like?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes. Uhm no."

"Then why were you kissing him?" He asked confused.

"_I_ can kiss people that _I_ like," I explained. "But you can't." I told him.

He made a face, "Why not?"

I laughed, "Because you're not old enough. Who do you wanna kiss anyway?"

He blushed, "No one! We should start making the pancakes now."

I laughed, who would have thought that my five year old cousin would be the one embarrassed about a relationship question instead of me. I let it go, and we started making breakfast.  
>_<p>

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. The kiddos and I went shopping and I showed them around L.A. They loved all the stores and the beaches and the liveliness of L.A. We got home around five ish. They were pooped out; I can't say that I blame them. We did a lot today.  
>Even though I was tired, I felt the need to study.<p>

"Are you studying?" Faith asked me.

I shrugged, "More like reviewing, I studied long before you got here, I'm just tryna keep it fresh." At that moment, my phone started ringing. I got a text from a girl at school. I opened it, _Final moved up to today. In an hour! Get here now!_

"WHAT?"

Faith's eyes widened, "What, what happened?"

"My final got moved up. To today!" I told her.

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Yea! What am I supposed to do with you guys?"

"Can we go hang out with big D?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know if he's home, Dustin, but maybe Kendall will be home," I said. "Wait here," I told them as I ran across the hall and knocked on the door.

Kendall answered immediately, "Hello," he said with a smile and leaned in.

"Kendall, I need a favor," I said getting straight to the point.

He receded, "Uh okay?"

"I'm sorry, but my final got moved up and I can't leave the kids by themselves, so I was wondering if"

He cut me off, "If I could watch them for a while."

I nodded.

"I would love to, but the guys are gonna come over in a bit," he told me.

"That's fine," I told him. "Let me go get them." I quickly walked across the hall and grabbed what I needed for class. "Okay guys, you're gonna hang out with Kendall for a while, while I go take my final."

"Will Dustin be there?" Little D asked.

"Maybe," I told him. "Come let's go!"

They crossed the hall and entered Kendall's apartment. He was waiting at the door. "Thank you!" I told him as I hugged him. "I owe you big time!"

He laughed.

"No pun intended. I'll be back in about two hours."

He nodded, "Sounds good, good luck on your final."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you! And sorry about before, but," I stood on my toes and kissed him.

He smiled, "Don't you have somewhere to be."

"Right," I said as I untangled my arms from around him. "I'll be back in a bit. Bye guys, be good," I called over his shoulder.

"We will," Faith said.

I left then, but I could have sworn I heard Faith tell Kendall, "We need to talk."

**Gee, I wonder what it is that they need to talk about. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing the beginning!:) go review3 KEEP ON RUSHING!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! So just as recap, in chapter 10 Casey thought she heard her kid cousin, Faith, tell Kendall that they need to talk. This chapter is going to be from Kendall's point of view. So enjoy!:)

Chapter 11

I closed the door after Casey left. "Uh okay," I told her. 

"You look worried?" Faith said.

I laughed, "Well, when s girl says those words it's never something good."

"Kendall," Dustin asked me. "Will big Dustin be coming with the other guys?"

"Of course he will! He has to see you right?"

He nodded, "Good. So what's going on with you and Casey?"

"…What?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a complicated question," Faith said.

"Why don't you guys save that question for Casey?" I suggested.

"I already asked her why you were kissing her," Dustin said.

"And what did she say?" I asked eagerly.

"Not much, just that she liked you. And that you only kiss people that you really like. And that it wasn't okay for me to kiss people I like because I was too young."

I laughed, "Well you are too young." She said that she liked me, that she really liked me. This made me smile.

"Why are you smiling like that," Faith asked. "You still haven't answered the question." She pointed out.

"I. I really like her too," I told them.

"Are you two official?" She asked.

"Official? What do you mean by that?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Faith sighed. "Have you asked her to be your girlfriend?"

There was a knock on the door. Oh thank god! Saved by the guys! I went to get it. "Hey guys! I have never been so relieved to see you in my life!" I told them as they walked in.

"Dustin!" Little Dustin said as soon as he saw him. He ran up to him to give him a hug.  
>"Oh yea, and why is that, buddy" Logan asked.<p>

"Because I was asking him what's up with him and my cousin," Faith answered for me.

Logan smirked. Uh-oh.

"Oh, then please, carry on. Don't let us interrupt," he said. "I wanna hear what you gotta say."

"I think we all do," Carlos chimed in.

James was in the kitchen, going through the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

I sighed.

"So," Faith started. "Have you asked her to be your girlfriend?

The guys stared at me, "No."

Faith stood up and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well, it's not like we've had had time to talk about this," I explained. "Either she's busy, or I'm busy, or we get interrupted by something or someone!"

Faith looked at me, "You found time to kiss her, so you should find time to talk to her about this."

_Why was this girl so smart? What is she, like 14? When I was 14 I wasn't thinking about all this stuff. HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS?_

"Well I. I," I have no idea how to counter that.

Logan, Carlos, and Dustin laughed.

"She's got you there bro!" James said walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands. He sat on the couch with the rest of the guys.

"Look, I don't mean to come off as pushy or rude or whatever," Faith said. "It's just that I love my cousin a lot, she's like my big sister. She means the world to me and I don't want her to get hurt, she's been through so much as it is she doesn't need her heart broken. And she doesn't need to lose anyone else."

I looked at her and processed everything she just said. I responded after a moment, "Faith, that last thing I want to do is hurt Casey. I already told you, I really like her. I've never felt this way about someone," I stopped.

_I think I might even love here._

"I want to make her happy," I continued after a moment. "I know that it's been hard for her, I wanna make everything easy for her.

Faith didn't have the 'I'm gonna kick your ass expression' on her face anymore, instead her expression was soft now. Almost like she was gonna cry…

She took a deep breath, "Good, now that we have that established, what are you going to do to make this official?"

"You mean, what can I do so that I get to spend time Casey without us being interrupted by _anything_?" I asked her a sarcastically. "Gee, I don't know. It's not like I haven't tried."

"You haven't tried," Logan said.

I forgot that the guys were here.

"What are you talking about? We had breakfast that one time. And I asked her out to dinner, but she had to work," I said in defense.

"That's it?" Faith asked.

"And we went to the beach."

"But that doesn't count," Carlos said. "That was a group thing. But you two were very cute together with your hand holding, and you tackling her to the ground."

I looked at Faith who looked thoughtful, "Any ideas?"

"Hmm, isn't there some sort of carnival fair thing this weekend?"

I nodded, "Mhmm at the pier. They have one every year."

She smiled, "Take here there! But don't tell her about it, make it a surprise. Pick her up around sunset and take her one all the rides, but save the Ferris wheel for last since she's a bit afraid of heights. And then ask her."

Again, why was this _little_ girl so smart? She's so good at this!

"That sounds good," I told her. "But there's only one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"What about you guys? She isn't going to leave you all alone?"

She had an immediate answer for that too. "We're coming with you. Well not just Dustin and me, I mean all of us. Carlos, Logan, James, and Big Dustin too. That way, we can help you in case you screw up or something."

"But I thought the whole point was for us to be alone?"

"It is!" Gosh Kendall, use your head! We won't be with you; we're just there for support. We'll be enjoying the fair as well."

I know understood why Faith was so smart. She was a mini version on Casey.

I looked at the guys, they all had the 'what the hell are you waiting for' look on their faces. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Awesome sauce!"

"Kendall?" Little Dustin said.

"Yes?"

"If you hurt Casey, we're gonna fight, okay?" He said very stubbornly.

I picked him up, "deal and I'm sure you'd win."

"Duh, no on messes with my cousin."

**So this is for chapter 11! I hope you guys like it! It was fun "being" Kendall instead of Casey! So go review and lemme know what you think! I love you for reading and remember keep on rushing3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special shout out to xxhugsandrocketsxx**** because I love her soo much!**

Chapter 12

I finished my final and headed home. I didn't want Kendall to have to watch the kids for long. I got back to the apartment building around ten and knocked on the door.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "How was your final?"

"It went well," I told him. "I think."

He laughed, "I'm sure you did fine."

I smiled, "Where are the kiddos?"

"Sleeping," he told me. "They actually just feel asleep."

"Oh, I'd hate to have to wake them."

He made a face, "You wouldn't have to do that; I'll carry them across the hall."

"Uhm okay? Let's go put them to bed then." Geez, I feel like I'm their mother.

I opened the door to the apartment, and he carried Faith into the bedroom.

"One down, one to go," He said as went to get Dustin.

He brought Dustin across the hall as well and placed him on the bed.

"All done," he said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Thank you for today," I told him. "I'm sorry about having to do that to you."

"What are you talking about? I had a great time with the kids, I'll be happy to watch them again for your next final."

I smiled and reached up but he turned away right before I could reach his lips so that I would kiss his check instead…

_That was weird._ "Is everything okay?" I asked him. He never turned away from a kiss.

"Yea, of course. I'm just. Tired. Long day. I should be going, I'll see you around," he finished lamely and then left.

… What the hell just happened? I walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

He answered right away.

"What was that about?"I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall, I don't wanna play any games. Tell me that was. You've never turned away from a kiss before and—"

He pulled me towards him and kissed me for a short moment.

"I told you, I was just tired. It's been a long day," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded, but didn't believe him. Fine, two can play it at that game.  
>_<p>

It was Friday afternoon. I skillfully avoided Kendall all week. He was hiding something, definitely, but what? I asked Faith, but she didn't know anything, and Dustin was too young to even know what was going on.

I sighed. I was getting nowhere with this, so I decided to worry about it _after_ finals. I started reviewing.

Big Dustin took the kiddos to the park, so I had the whole place to myself. It was quite so I got through a lot of my notes.

There was a knock on the door at about four. I went to answer it. It was Dustin with the kids.

"Hi guys!" I said with a smile. "Did you guys have fun?"

Little Dustin nodded, "Yea, we went to the park and had a picnic. Then we played tag and it was a lot of fun!"

I laughed! Little Dustin loved big Dustin so much, it was too cute. "Did you have a nice time as well, Faith?"

"Yea, lunch was awesome! And Kendall came too, so of course we had a good time!"

My eyebrows shot up. Kendall was there. Of course he Kendall was there. Why wouldn't Kendall be there… I was having a Kendall moment. And not a good one at that.

"Yea, well I'm glad that you had fun!" It was better for me not to comment on the Kendall thing right now.

"I gotta get going, but I'll see you guys later," Dustin said as he hugged them.

"Bye," they said simultaneously.

As I was about to close the door, Kendall walked by and smiled. I frowned and shut the door.

_Whatever. I don't need this._

There was a knock almost instantly. I sat down on the couch, "Go away!"

The knocking continued. I continued studying.

Faith looked at me and the back at the door, "Are you avoiding Kendall?"

There was more knocking, I wasn't going to finish going over my notes if this continued.

"Avoiding? Why would you think that?" I asked.

She pointed to the door, "You're kidding right?"

"What did he to anyways?"

"Are you sure nothing happened when you and Dustin were over there?"

She looked a little guilty, "Well, I may or may not have called him out."

"What do you mean called him out?"

Kendall kept knocking, she looked at the door. "Gimme one sec." She went to the door and opened it. "Can you please tell her that you were nervous the other night because I told you not to break her heart? And if you did, then I would have to hurt you."

Kendall looked at her for a moment with a 'what the hell are you talking about' look on his face, and then he nodded but still looked confused.

"Right, which is why I didn't want to kiss you because I was nervous," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You were nervous because a thirteen year old girl, who happened to be sleeping, threatened you?"

"… Yea," he said simply.

I figured that was the best story I was going to get, so I went along with it. "Okay," I said lamely.

"Okay? That's it?" He asked.

"Yea, that's it."

"So you're not angry with me, then?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, you could have just told me that from the beginning."

He hugged me, "Yea, I probably should have. I'm sorry," he leaned in and kissed me very softly for a moment.

I sighed, "You're forgiven. And you need to go. I need to finish studying."

He made a face, "Fine, I'll see myself out."  
>_<p>

I woke up to a knock on the door. I looked at the time six o'clock. GAH! I feel asleep while I was studying. The kiddos hadn't moved from in front of the TV.

"Faith, can you get the door," I told her as I went into the bathroom to wash my face! I needed to wake up. I walked back into the living room and saw Kendall.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

He frowned, "Why else would I be here if not for you?"

Okay, that was really sweet. "You know that not what I meant."

"I'm here to pick you guys up."

I was confused, "I didn't know that we had plans."

"Wellll…. Now you do. Come on guys, let's get going," he said to the kids.

"Kendall, my final is tomorrow. I can't."

"Casey, I'm not taking no for an answer. You are more than ready for this test, stop freaking out. You need to take a break."

"But I—"

He took me by the hand and pulled me out of the apartment, "You're coming, and that's final."

I sighed, "Can I at least get my bag?"

"No need," Faith said as she walked out of the apartment and handed it to me. She had her jacket on already and she helped Dustin with his.

"I'm so excited!" Dustin said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know where we're going?"

"We're going to the fair down at the pier," Kendall told me.

"Are the rest of the guys going?"

"Of course."  
>_<p>

"Alright guys," I said. "Grab a buddy!"

"I got Dustin," little Dustin said.

"I get Faith," James called.

Faith smiled.

"Kendall, you're with Casey. So that leaves me and Logan," Carlos announced.

"Hang on," I said.

"No switching partners," Faith said quickly. "Let's go guys!" She turned to Kendall and winked, "good luck!"

She winked? They all left in a hurry, leaving Kendall and I standing there.

"What was all that about?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he said with a smile. "So what do you want to do first?"

_Hmmm…_ Well since I wasn't mad at him anymore, all I really wanted to do was kiss him.

I smiled, "I've got an idea, but it's a surprise! You'll have to close your eyes!"

He looked worried…

"What's a matter? You think you're the only one full of surprises?"

He closed his eyes, "how exactly am I supposed to see if"

I took his hand in mine, "that's where I come in." I walked slowly to make sure that he was right behind me and that he didn't walk over any children. Even though it was the first day of the fair, it was still pretty busy.

I found what I was looking for, and thankfully there wasn't a line. I walked right up and sat Kendall down on one of the stools. I sat across from him.

"Can I open my eyes now?" He asked impatiently.

"Kendall, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yea, of course."

I took a deep breath; put my hands on both sides of his face, and our lips met.

It took him a minute to respond. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer and his tongue pushed through my lips into my mouth. We were having a thumb war with our tongues, which was pretty amazing.

After another moment, I pulled away.

"Of all the places, you brought me to the kissing booth?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Oddly," he began as he pulled my face to his again. "I'm okay with that." He kissed me.

"WHOOO! It's about freaking time!" We heard someone call.

We pulled apart and saw Logan, Carlos, James, Dustin, big and small, and Faith staring at us with extremely goofy smiles on their faces.

I blushed and leaned into Kendall shoulders to hide.

He laughed, "Don't you guys have something better to be doing?"

They left us to ourselves.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," he said to me as he pulled away from the kissing booth.

"Kendall, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Because you're scared of heights?"

I nodded.

He smiled and looked straight into my eyes, "I'll be right there next to you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

_Damn him and his green eyes!_

I took a deep breath, "Okay, but you can't let go of my hand!"

He smiled. "Deal."

I made it through without the ride without screaming, mostly because Kendall had his arm around me the whole time.

It was dark now, the sky was beautiful! The stars were extremely bright tonight, and there was light breeze.

"Are you cold," Kendall asked me as he shrugged of his hoodie.

"No, I'm fine," I told him. I was a bit chilly, and because I was rushed out of the apartment, I didn't grab my jacket.

He still helped me into his hoodie.

"Thank you," I told him. His hoodie was so warm! And it smelled like him.

We walked over to the pier.

I leaned on the wooden railing and stared out into the ocean, "I love coming to the beach at night and watching the waves come on the shore," I told him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I love watching you."

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see.

"There's something I want to ask you," he whispered into my ear.

His breath sent goose bumps all over my skin.

"Yea? And what would that be."

"I want to make this, to make us, official. So," he unwrapped his arms from around my waist, spun me around to face him, and pulled me close. He looked into my eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I reached up and kissed him, our tongues dancing in each other's mouth again.

He pulled away after a moment, "Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes!" I told him as I pulled him in for another kiss.

**And that it for this chapter! What do you guys think? I know its long, but I wanted to get this down into one chapter. It was about time they became official, don't ya think? :P Anyways, hit me up with your reviews! I love you for reading and remember, keep on rushing3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So are you gonna tell what all of this," I gestured to the fair. "Is about?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I would have expected you to take me out to dinner and then ask me to be your girlfriend. Or something small and simple."

He understood, "Well to be honest, it wasn't my idea."

"Then it must have been Faith's?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And it must have been her idea to make us official too?"

He nodded again.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes, "The day of your final, Faith and I talked about where you and stood. I told her how I felt and she suggested, well I guess that's the wrong word. She demanded that I make things officials, which was a good idea. I just wanted to make sure it was special."

"It was special, Kendall. But every moment I spend with you is special, you don't need to do something 'big' just to show me that you care. I appreciate it, and I know that your heart was in the right place, but it was unnecessary."

He smiled, "I'll keep that mind. But since we're already here, we might as well enjoy it." He leaned in and kissed me softly.  
>_<p>

We left the pier around ten. The kids were dead beat and they feel asleep in the car.

"Well, it looks like they had a good time," I said to Kendall.

"They weren't the only ones," he said to me.

I looked away and blushed.

The ride home was quite. I almost fell asleep myself.

"So," Kendall said as he parked his car. "How are we gonna do this? You carry Dustin and I'll carry Faith?"

"Uhm yea that's fine," I said.

I picked up Dustin carefully, not to wake him. This reminded me of all the time I would babysit him and Faith when they were smaller.

Kendall and I walked to the apartment in silence, but neither of us could stop smiling.

I placed Dustin down on his side of the bed and took of his shoes while Kendall did the same for Faith.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," he told me.

I nodded as I took of their jackets, tucked them in under the blankets, and kissed them goodnight. I walked out of the room and sat next to Kendall on the couch. He wrapped his hand around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's late I should go," he said after a moment.

I closed my eyes "Mmmm," I said, but made no attempt to move. I could have fallen asleep right there. I took a deep breath and got up, pulling him up with me.

We walked to the door in silence. He turned around and smiled a goofy smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just thinking that I'll get to see my _girlfriend_," he made a point to emphasize the word, "tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Hmm, I guess I'll get to see my _boyfriend_ tomorrow."

He leaned in and kissed me then pulled away. I wasn't ready to let him go, though, so I pulled him back and he pulled me closer to him.

I pulled away this time, "I really like that, you know?" I whispered against his lips.

"What?" he asked as he kissed me again.

"When you kiss me like that—soft and sweet."

He stepped back so he could look me in the eyes and smiled deviously. "You mean like this?" He asked as he kissed my check. "And like this," as he kissed another spot on my face. "And like this, and like this, and like this?"

"Kendall!" I said as I buried my face into his chest.

He chuckled.

I looked up after a moment, "Are you done?" I asked.

"Not quite," he pulled my chin up and kissed me. "Now," he continued, "I'm done."

I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and walked out the door, "goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I locked up and went to change into my pajamas. I came back into the living room and pulled out the bed from the couch. I got comfortable under the blanket, but found it impossible to fall asleep.

_I missed Kendall too much._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was almost eleven at night, who the hell could that be?

I went to get it.

"Kendall?" I smiled after a moment.

"Hi," he said. He was wearing his pajamas, which consisted of baggy sweatpants and nothing else.

_He was such a distraction! Oh jeez, his muscles are huge!_

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a minute.

"I couldn't sleep."

I took this hand and pulled him into the apartment. He shoved the door in behind him. "Why?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. It was a soft kiss at first, but then it turned into something much more passionate.

Kendall pulled me towards him, closing the distance between us, and the picked me up in his arms.

I broke the kiss, "KENDALL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He chuckled as he started walking towards the bed.

"KENDALL! STOP, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Your wish my command," he said as he dropped me on the bed.

"What was that for?" I asked as I got under the covers.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed me.

I pulled him on top of me, "You know," I said in between kisses. "I don't think we're going to get much sleep if we keep this up."

He didn't answer, he continued to kiss me—he kissed my lips, he missed my checks, he kissed my neck.

"Kendall," I groaned. "I need to get some rest. My final is tomorrow."

He sighed as he rolled off of me, "fine," he said all huffy. "I was just trying to make up for lost time."

I chuckled, "we can do that later, when it's just you and me."

He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, "I look forward to that."

And with that we fell asleep.

**And that's it for chapter 13 kiddos! I wanted there to be a scene where it was mostly about them and this pretty much covers it. As I was writing this, my sister was glancing over my shoulder. And her mouth dropped because she thought I was writing a sex scene. Mind you, she is younger and a bit innocent. Her reaction cracked me up! Anyways, I love you for reading go review. And remember to always KEEP ON RUSHING3**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I shifted slightly and heard a groan. I opened my eyes and found Kendall. I had forgotten that he spent the night. I had to get ready for school, which meant that I had to leave Kendall's warm embrace—which didn't make me too happy.

I slowly loosened his arms from around me and scooted off the bed. I made my way into the room and checked on the kiddos, who were sleeping soundly. I grabbed something warm from in the closet and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Of course, there is always plenty of free time for your mind to wander while in the shower. So naturally, that's what I did.

_Kendall is the first person I've really let into my life since my parents died. That's a bit scary; I don't want to lose him too… especially because I think I love him. Oh jeez, I love him? I love him. Hmm, I love him. This is a good thing?_

__I got dressed quickly and quietly left the room. I pulled the door in so they wouldn't wake up right away. I turned around expecting to see Kendall asleep on the bed, but the bed was now the couch and Kendall was nowhere in sight. I pouted a bit, but then saw a note on the coffee table in front on the couch.

_"Hello beautiful! When I woke up, you were gone; I heard the water running so I figured you went to take a shower. I took the opportunity to do the same. I'll be back in a bit to watch the kiddos when you leave for your final. See you soon. Xoxo Kendall."_

I smiled. "xoxo Kendall."

I went into the kitchen and started making some pancakes. It didn't take long, chocolate chip pancakes never do. By the time I was done and was about to sit down to eat, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," I called as I took a bite.

Kendal laughed. "Why is there syrup all over your face?"

"Cause I was eating pancakes," I told him. That was a good excuse.

He pulled me into the kitchen and found a towel to clean my face.

I felt like I was little girl.

"There," he said. "That's much better. Hello beautiful." He leaned in.

"Hi handsome," I said as I stood on my toes to kiss him.

"These are for you," he said as he handed me a bouquet of lilies.

"Oh, they're beautiful! And my favorite! Thank you."

I got a vase and filled it with some water.

"Why don't you grab a plate and have breakfast with me before I leave?" I told him.

He complied, "These are really good," he said in between bites.

I chuckled at the enormity of his bites, "Told ya." I looked at the time, I hurried to finish my breakfast.

I got up and placed my dishes in the sink. "The kiddos will be up in a bit," I told him as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

He was still eating. "Mkay," he said once his mouth was clear.

"Give them a hug and kiss for me and tell them I love them," I kissed his check. I let and go turned to grab my things off the counter.

He got up from his chair and walked me to the door. "What about me?"

I raised in eyebrow, "What about you?" Did he want an "I love you" too?

"I don't get a hug and a kiss?"

_And an I love you! _I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. I

pulled away after a moment and the hugged him. "Happy now?" I asked him.

"Very," he said with a smile. "Good luck on your final, I know you'll do great!"

And with that I left, but I couldn't get what he said out of my head. Did he really want an "I love you?" Even if he didn't, was I ready to tell him that I loved him?

**So this chapter is kinda short, but it is very important! I love you for reading! Go review and remember to **_**always**_** keep on rushing!3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this has taken me so long to post! I've been crazy busy these past couple of days! But here is the next chapter, it written from Kendall's POV. And I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 15

These were the best pancakes I have ever tasted! I couldn't stop eating but I Had to save some for the kids. Speaking of the kids, I had to talk to Faith.

_So it was pretty lame that I was taking relationship advice from a thirteen year old, but Faith knew Case better than anybody else. She would definitely be the one to help me figure out how I feel about Casey._

_I mean, did I really love her? I think I did, and that mean something, right? But does she love me? I know it's a lot to ask of her considering we just made everything 'official,' but I don't need that to determine if I loved her not. I've loved her since the moment I first saw her._

The bedroom door opened and Dustin walked out rubbing his eyes.

"Casey," he called. He looked around then saw me. "Kendall? Where is Casey?"

"She had to leave for her final, D. But she made you some pancakes. Why don't you go wake your sister up and come get some breakfast."

He nodded, "She's already up, but she's in the bathroom."

She walked out then, "Not anymore," she announced.

Dustin walked into the bathroom, leaving Faith and I standing there looking at each other.

"So," she started. "How was your night? I take it things went well since you and Casey were pretty much eating each other's faces at the kissing booth?"

I laughed, "That was before I even made everything official."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. "She must really like you then."

"I think so," I said as I sat down at the table.

"And you really like her too," She said as she joined me. She put some pancakes in her plate, "You like her enough to love her."

I looked up at her, "What?"

She looked worried like she said something wrong. "Well, do you?"

I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not sure. I think I do." I paused. "She's all that I ever think about, and when I do think about her I smile. And since I'm always thinking about her, I'm always smiling. When I'm not with here, I want to be with her. When I'm with her, I can't even function properly. She makes me giddy and nervous at the same time—I didn't even think that was possible! She's funny and smart, and so loving! And she's so warm and caring and just loving." I paused again. "You must think that I'm crazy."

She ate as I told her everything. "Crazy? Well that depends. I think you're crazy about Casey, which is a good thing."

Dustin walked in then and grabbed a plate from the kitchen and got some pancakes. "What cya guys talking about?"

"Me loving Casey," I blurted out without thinking about.

Faith was about to open her mouth, but stopped midway.

Dustin looked at me and smiled, "I love her too," he said. "And she loves me. But I think she needs someone to love her in a non cousin-y way."

_Well I guess I figured out how I feel._

"Oh yea," I asked him after a moment. "And what is that?"

He took a minute to chew his pancakes, "Well, she's been sad for a really long time. And that why she moved here, so that she wouldn't be so sad, I don't think the she is sad anymore."

"Exactly!" Faith said. "She's happy now, Kendall! I haven't seen her smile so much since her parents died. She's not hurting anymore, and it's because of you. She's happy with you, anyone can see that. She gets the goofiest smile when you're around, and she smiles for no reason, and she's finally living life again. I don't think you understand how happy you make her."

I smiled. "I'm glad that she's happy. And that she's smiling again." _And I'm glad that it's because of me._ I grinned even wider.

"And it's pretty obvious when you're thinking about her, or when she's thinking about you."

I tried to stop smiling, but I couldn't. "How did you guys get so smart? I mean you guys know more about relationship stuff then me, and I'm a grown man."

Faith laughed, "Well, looking at things from my perspective might be easier than seeing it from a grown-ups perspective. I'm honest, and I don't like playing around when it comes to things like this."

"Oh yea, I can tell."

She laughed, "Are you sure? I mean all the things I told you are things I've learned from Casey."

"I figured as much! You're a mini version of her!"

She laughed again, "Well she's only of my favorite people. She's like my big sister, I know I can always go to her when I need someone to talk too and she'll always be there for me. When her parents died, it was tough for her. And I was having some problems at home and in school. One day, she showed up at my house and sat down with me and we talked about all the things that were bothering me. Even though she going through a tough time, she put her problems aside for me. And I love her for that."

_That definitely sounds like Casey._

"I'm just smart because," Dustin said.

We all laughed.

"Look Kendall," Dustin began. "I know I'm just a kid, but I'm not an idiot. Casey is just about the best person in the world. And I want to see her happy, she deserves to be happy. And she's happy with you. So—"

"So, don't screw it up," Faith cut him off and continued. "You gotta tell her how you feel. _Even_ if she might not feel the same way, you still have to tell her."

I took a deep breath. "I will, I definitely will."

**Again, sorry it took me so long to update! But this is it for chapter 15! What do you guys think? I really liked writing this chapter! I love the relationship the kiddos have with Casey! And I love that Kendall finally knows how he feels about Casey… But will he get the chance to tell her? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out:p **


	16. Chapter 16

**So someone, you know who you are, pointed out that I forgot to put "keep on rushing" at the end of my last chapter! I am so sorry about that, and I promise it won't happen again!:p Alsoo, thanks to all you guys that have been posting reviews! If there is anything that you'd like to see happen between Kendall and Casey, then please feel free to leave a comment in your review! I'll try to see what I can incorporate into the story line:) **

Chapter 16

I got home a little after ten. I opened the door and the kiddos ran toward me with big smiles on their faces.

"CASEY!" They said as they hugged my legs.

"Hi guys!" I kneeled so that I was on their level. I opened my arms for a proper hug. "How are you?"

"We're good!" Dustin said1 "Kendall let me have syrup with my pancakes.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I looked at Kendall who looked confused. "Did you tell Kendall that you weren't supposed to have syrup with your pancakes? Because it makes you so hyper?"

He shook his head very fast, "NOOO!"

Faith watched her brother with a sad look on her face, and then turned to me, "So how was your final?"

"It went well," I said with a smile. It did go well. When I took my first final, I was so preoccupied with all things Kendall that I freaked out. But this time, I didn't have to worry.

"Awesome sauce!" She said as she left my side and went to go watch TV with her brother.

I put my stuff on the table and sat next to Kendall on the couch.

He wrapped in arm around me, "told you, you would be fine," he whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, "yea, yea." I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

I guess we got a little carried away because someone cleared the throat.

"Can we keep that to a minimum?" Faith asked.

I laughed, "If it bothers you so much, then don't look."

She gave me look and turned back to the TV.

"I need to get going," Kendall said. "The guys wanna get to studio early today."

I pouted just a bit and he chuckled. He got up pulling me with him.

I walked him to the door, "I guess I'll see you later."

He nodded, "of course," he leaned in.

"Oh wait," I said as I pushed him outside into the hall and closed the door. "So the kiddos won't have anything to complain about," I explained right before I reached up.

He pulled me closer to him—one hand wrapped around my waist and the other holding my face near his.

I pulled away and took a deep breath, "the kiddos are gonna be leaving soon, I think we should do something for them."

"Is that why you wanted to kiss me out in the hallway?"

I nodded.

"And here I thought it was cause I was so special that you would kiss me in inappropriate ways," he teased.

I laughed, "Hmm, well I'm not sure what you mean by inappropriate, but you can show me sometime after the kiddos leave."

He still hadn't let me go, so we were extremely close. He kissed me softly, and then left a trail of kisses from my lips to my ear. "I'll take you up on that," he whispered.

I had to take another deep breathe to steady myself. "So," I said pushing him away a little so I could look into his eyes, "what do you think?"

"I think we should throw them a going-away party," he said with a smile.

I hated when he smiled like that, I could never remember what I was going to say.

He leaned in and kissed me once again, tongue included. Then he pulled away.

"You can't kiss me like that and pull away all of a sudden," I said wrapping my arms around his neck hastily and pulled him back to me. Our lips met once more, but this kiss much gentler—much sweeter.

He pulled away, yet again. "Better?"

I nodded and then smiled as I loosened my arms from around his neck. "I'll see you later. We can talk about all the party stuff when the kids are asleep."

"Sounds good," he said. "I'll probably be back late tonight though."

"It's okay, it's not like I have anywhere to be tomorrow, so we can stay up late," I winked.

He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, "I'll see you later," I told him as I walked back into the apartment.

There was a knock on the door around ten ish. I hurried to the door.

"Hi," Kendall said with a smile.

I frowned, "Could you be any louder? The kids just feel asleep!"

He made a face, "Sorry!"

I laughed as he walked into the apartment.

"What happened here?" He asked referring to the mess in the living room.

"The kids wanted to make a fort, so they got a bunch of blankets and," I lifted one of the blankets to reveal the kiddos asleep.

He chuckled, "I see."

"I was just about to carry them to the bed when you knocked."

"I can help you with that."

We gathered all the blankets and folded them, and then Kendall took Faith into the room and Dustin afterwards.

"Thank you," I told him when he came back out. He sat down on the couch with me. "How was the studio?"

He took one of my hands in his and started playing with my fingers. I loved when he did little things like this. It made me love him even more. "It was okay. I couldn't stop thinking about you, though. I really missed you," he looked up with me with a smile.

I leaned in and kissed him, "I missed you too," I said in between kisses. After another moment, I pulled away. "So about this party,"

"Well, I was talking with the guys and we were thinking of having a good-bye concert down at the beach? I'm sure they'll love it!"

"That's a great idea! We can do it they day before the leave, it'll be a wonderful surprise!"

He laughed, "You're so cute when you're excited."

I blushed, "Well thanks. Hmm, what else do we need to figure out?"

"Don't worry about; most of it is already taken care of."

I raised an eyebrow, "When was all this decided?"

"Today," he spoke matter-of-factly. "I just had some people work on it."

"Well then, since everything is all taken care of, what should we do now?"

He smiled and leaned in, "I've got a few ideas."

***they don't have sex, guys, calm down:p***  
>_<p>

It had been a week since I'd finish with school. I was anxiously awaiting my results to come in the mail. It was also three days before the surprise concert. Kendall was over almost every day, aside from when he had to go to work. When he was with me, everything was perfect. And when he was gone, I missed him much more than I should.

I needed to tell him how I felt. I _wanted_ to tell him that I loved him, but whenever tired, something would come up. I figured the best time to tell him would be when the kiddos went back to Texas.

The kiddos were a bit sad that they had to leave soon, they didn't want to leave—they were having such a good time. I told them they could come visit me again when they were off from school.

"Faith," I called. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go down to the lobby and get the mail."

"Okay," she said. "I'll be sure to see that Dustin doesn't get into any trouble."

I pulled the door in behind me and walked to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited. When the doors opened, a woman walked out. She was tall, had long, blonde hair, and was extremely gorgeous.

She smiled at me, "Hello."

"Hi," I said with a smile. The door shut then.

I walked out of the elevator when it came down to the lobby and walked towards the area where all the mailboxes were located. I got all the letters and went through them.

My stopped breathing for a moment. The results were in! I opened the envelope and read the letter! I passed! With flying colors! And here I was freaking out for no reason! I had nothing to worry about in the first place! Kendall was right.

_Kendall! I had to tell Kendall!_

I ran back to the elevator! It couldn't get to my floor fast enough! I was so excited, that I was bursting with energy! I couldn't wait to tell him! When the elevator finally got to the fourth floor, I hurried to Kendall's apartment. I knocked on the door twice.

"Kendall! Open up!" I called.

The door opened, but it wasn't Kendall. It was the girl from the elevator. And she wasn't wearing much. In fact, she was wearing one of Kendall's flannel shirts.

Kendall walked into his living room with not much clothing on either; he was wearing nothing but boxers.

I looked from him to the girl.

"You know, you seem a bit busy," I started, holding back tears. "I can just come back later."

"Casey," he called. "Wait!"

"No, Kendall," I said. The tears starting pouring down my face. "It's okay, I just wanted to tell my _friend_," I emphasized the word, to make it clear that we were over. "That I passed my finals."

"Friend?" He asked.

I nodded, "friend."

**And that's it for this chapter! What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and go review!3 And most importantly, KEEP ON RUSHING3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick shout out to all of you who commented! I loved all of your reactions, they were extremely funny!:p**

Chapter 17

I slammed the door in his face and ran to the elevator, the tears falling quickly now. As usual, the elevator took forever to get here, so I took the stairs instead. I ran down the stairs as fast I could, but stopped halfway down.

I sat down on one of the steps and cried. Well there we go. I loved Kendall. I loved Kendall, and I let him into my life and then he screws around with some random chick. The tears kept coming, and it wouldn't let up.

I took a deep breath and wiped my face. I got up and took the rest of the stairs down to the lobby. My phone started buzzing; I looked to see who was calling me. _Kendall_.

I hit end and walked out the door. I called Faith.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring. "Casey, where are you? I thought you were going to get the mail? And Kendall was here, he was surprised to see that you weren't home."

"Faith, I'm taking a walk. I need to clear my head." I told her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, everything is fine," I lied. I couldn't let them know what happened between Kendall and I. "I just felt the need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."

I walked to the beach. I was so preoccupied with everything that just happened that I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said to the person I just bumped into.

"Casey?"

I looked at the person carefully.

"Merceedez?" I knew Merceedez from school, she was the one who told me about the final getting moved up. "Hey, I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's fine. Are you okay? You look like you've been through hell? Why are you crying?"

"I, well, I just broke up with my boyfriend. And I loved him more than anything, but I never got a chance to tell him because the bastard was too busy cheating on me," I said quickly.

She looked confused. "Wait, boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

I gave her a what the hell look. Is that all that she took away from what I just said?

"But," she began, realizing my annoyance. "That's not the point. Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning."

So I did. I told her about how I met Kendall and how great he was and how much I loved him. I told her about the beach, and the time he spent with Faith and Dustin, and how he took me to fair to make everything "official."

"He sounds like an amazing guy," she said.

I nodded, "He is. He's a great guy."

"You really love him, huh?"

Again, I nodded. I was thankful that I stopped crying, but I wanted to start again after telling Merceedez about Kendall.

"How did you find out about him cheating?"

"I went to his apartment to tell him about my finals when a girl answered the door. She was wearing one of his shirts and he was wearing boxers."

Her eyes widened, "That's horrible! Oh man."

I sighed.

"Casey," she said. "I know it's hard for you right now, but you can't be miserable forever."

I looked at her, "I know, it's like you said. It's hard. I mean he lives across the hall, it's going to be pretty hard to avoid him."

"So don't avoid him, confront him. I mean you don't have to talk about your relationship, but you said it yourself—you two are friends. Treat him like a friend."

I thought about it, this made sense. "I guess I could try."

She smiled at me, "Good. Just take baby steps. You'll be okay," she told me as she leaned into hug me.

"Thanks for this Merceedez," I said with a smile. "You're a good friend."

"Anytime," she said.  
>_<p>

I woke up to a knock on the door. I looked at the clock which read ten o'clock. After I returned home from my little walk, I didn't see Kendall—which was probably a good thing. I needed to think about how I was supposed to go back to just being his friend when I loved him. Faith and Dustin didn't bother asking me what happened. When I walked into the apartment, they took one look at me, gave me a hug, and asked if I was okay. When I told them I was they left it at that, I could see the worry in their eyes though.

There was another knock on the door. I sighed and rolled out of bed. This was the first night Kendall hadn't slept over. It took me forever to fall asleep without his arms wrapped around me, and now that I finally was asleep, I was rudely awoken.

I dragged my feet as I walked to the door. I hit the lights so I could see what I was doing. I rubbed my eyes as I unlocked the door.

"Casey," Kendall said. "You're home."

"Where else would I be?" I asked him, tiredly. I didn't want to do this right now.

"I don't know, where did you go this afternoon after you saw," he stopped. "After you left my place?"

"I went for a walk." It wasn't a lie.

"But where?"

"Kendall, it's late. And I'm tired. I'm going back to bed," I told him as I yawned and started closing the door.

"Wait," he said.

"Kendall, seriously, it's ten o'clock at night. Can this wait till later?"

He frowned and took a deep breathe, "Fine, later then."

I closed the door then and went back to sleep. I, honestly, did not want to have to deal with this.  
>_<p>

The kiddos and I were running errands before they left, or we were at the beach, enjoying the nice weather, or down at the pier, having fun at the carnival. I was doing everything I could to avoid Kendall. He noticed, the other guys noticed, and Faith and Dustin noticed.

"Casey?" Dustin paused.

We were getting ready to go the concert. "Yea Dustin?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering why Kendall has been around for the past couple of days?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him. What was I supposed to tell him? "He's been busy with some things." It wasn't a complete lie; he was busy with the concert. I think.

"But he hasn't even called you or anything," Dustin said as he put on his jacket.

"How do you know that?"

"Because we went through your phone last night after you feel asleep," Faith said.

These kids… they were so much like me, I would be proud if I wasn't so taken back.

She was already ready and was waiting on Dustin and I. "Well, what's going on with you two."

I rolled my eyes to make it look like nothing was going on, "Nothing," I told her as I turned back around. Without meaning too, I told her the truth.

"I don't believe you," she said.

I sighed. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. I check my phone to see if Logan responded to my text.

_"Show starts at six, you guys are still coming, right?"_

"Believe what you want to believe, Faith," I told her.

Her eyes widened just a bit. I hardly ever spoke to her, but I wasn't going to justify this or anything else. "Come on, let's get going."

We walked to beach. The kiddos didn't understand why we were going to the beach fully clothed and so late.

"It's a surprise," I told them.

We finally reached to the beach and they saw a long line of people waiting. They tried looking ahead but saw nothing special except a stage.

"What kind of surprise is this?" Faith asked.

"There you guys are!" Logan said approaching us.

Faith and Dustin suddenly became excited.

"Hi Logan!" They said simultaneously.

"Hey!" he said as he hugged them. He smiled as leaned into hug me, "Long time now see stranger."

I pulled away and smiled, "I know right?"

"How are you?" By the change in his tone, he wasn't asking about me in general, he was asking about the breakup.

I pretended not to notice, "Great! Pumped for the surprise." I said reminding him of why we were here. Today was not about me.

He lead the way to where the rest of the guys were.

"So why are we here?" Dustin asked.

"For your going away concert, of course," Carlos said.

James would have answered, but he was eating.

"WHAT?" Faith asked. "You're kidding?"

"Why would we joke about that?" Kendall asked. He looked at me, "You guys are soo important to us that we wanted to do something special for you." He looked back the kids and smiled.

_Oh boy, tonight is going to be difficult._

**And this is it for this chapter! Someone thought that Casey could use a "girl friend. Someone she could play dolls with" so I tried to work that into the story. But yea, this is it. I love you for reading, go leave me a review3 The next chapter is going to be the concert! How exciting? And remember, always keep on rushing!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The long line we saw when we came in now filled the beach. It was extremely crowded, and was very loud—tons and tons of screaming fans. Thank goodness we got in early and had out special VIP passes—this way we wouldn't get thrown out from backstage. The guys left to start the concert.

"What's up L.A?" Logan asked after they got situated.

The crowd went wild! There was more screaming.

After the screaming stopped, Kendall started talking. "We wanted to throw a little going away concert for some special people in our lives," he explained.

"So how's about we get this party started?" Carlos asked.

Again, there was screaming. This time, Faith and Dustin contributed.

"We're gonna start off with the city is ours," James announced. "You guys gotta help us out, okay?"

The music started playing, and the concert officially began. After they sang the city is ours, they sang any kind of guy, halfway there, this is out someday, and till I forget about you. The next song they performed was boyfriend and Kendall was singing, I could have sworn he threw a couple of glances my way.

The kiddoes were having a great time—they knew every word, of every song. And Dustin really wanted to go on stage and dance with the guys because, apparently, he knew all the dance moves as well.

"This next song is called music sounds better with you," Carlos announced. "Do you guys know how it goes?"

Everyone, including me, cheered. That was one of my favorite songs. The guys looked back and saw Faith, Dustin, and I freaking out. They all smiled, including Kendall, which made me smile wider.

When I realized why I was smiling, I stopped. WE were just friends now, and I shouldn't get all happy because he smiled. I sighed, being friends is soo freaking hard.

They started singing the song.

"I tried to write this down; the words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel. Been down the longest road, said yes when I meant no. I lost control of the wheel."

They continued onto the bridge and into the chorus and then it was Kendall's part.

He was on the far side of the stage, opposite of where the kiddos and I were standing, when he began singing. "I use to think that love was something fools made up, cause all I knew was heart break." I know I wasn't imagining it now; he was definitely looking at me while he was singing. "I couldn't help myself; let this heart go through hell. There's only so much a heart can take."

They continued onto the bridge once more…

Kendall was really making this difficult. He noticed when I stopped singing because of what he was doing and made a small face. No one seemed to notice, I mean it wasn't like he went from being happy to frowning. I think I was the only one who noticed. He was sure not to look at me again while they were singing.

"Okay guys, we've got time for one more song," James said to the guys. "What do you guys think it should be," he asked them.

"WORLDWIDE!" The crowd screamed.

"I think the fans have spoken," Carlos said with a smile.

They started placing stools on the stage—seven all together. How many worldwide girls are there gonna be?

"You guys remember how we said that this concert was for some special people?" Logan asked the crowd. "Well, we want them," him and James walked to were the three of us were standing and extended their hands. "To be up here on stage with us." Faith took James' hand and followed him, and Dustin took Logan's.

Well, that explained stool's five and six. But who was stool seven for?

Kendall walked up to me and held out his hand. I looked at him questionably. "What?"

"You're a part of this too," he explained.

I figured out who the seventh stool was for, "Kendall, I don't think that's a good idea."

He wouldn't have it. He grabbed my hand and pulled onto the stage. I took the only available seat—the stool between Kendall and James. Faith sat between James and Logan, and Dustin sat between Logan and Carlos. Carlos sat next to Dustin.

"This is a good friend of ours," James said as he put his arm around me. "And these guys here," he said as he gestured to Faith and Dustin. "Are her cousins. And they're gonna be leaving L.A. tomorrow."

"We had a blast getting to know them," Kendall said. "And we wanted to send them off with a bang, so here we are."

The music started playing and they started singing. Faith and Dustin were singing at the top of their lungs, and didn't care if they sounded terrible. I sang along too, just not as loudly.  
>Finally, it was the last line of the song.<p>

It was Logan who was singing, "Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry"

Kendall grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart right before he started singing, "Cause you have my heart."

I took a deep breath as the tears started to well up in my eyes. He quickly, and _very_ unexpectedly, leaned in and our lips meet for what a brief moment. My hand still on his heart.

He pulled away and smiled at me. The tears fell over. I loved him so much and I wasn't with him.

"Kendall," I whispered as I shook my head. I got up and ran off stage. Not being with him might just kill me.

**Okay guys this is! Whataya think? I hope you liked it and I love you for reading! Go review and remember keep on rushing!33**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I waited back stage until the concert was over.

"Thank you L.A!" Carlos said. "We had a blast!"

"We love you guys so much," James said. "We're gonna be back soon, till then, stay excellent!"

Faith and Dustin were the first ones I saw.

"Casey," Faith called. "Why did you run off stage?"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about Faith, it's nothing."

"It is not nothing! Every time Dustin and I ask you about Kendall, you change the subject. What happened?"

By this time, the guys walked back stage. I met Kendall's eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," I asked him.

He nodded, "Sure," he lead the way to a more private area where it could be just the two of us.

He stopped and turned. It was so sudden, I walked into him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me. I looked up at him, "Kendall, what was that?"

"You mean when I kissed you? And _you_," he emphasized. "Kissed me back."

I nodded, "Why did you kiss me in the first place? I mean you know"

He kissed me, cutting me off. Again, I kissed him back.

I pulled away, "Kendall, you can't keep doing that." I pushed him away. "I. I. We aren't together anymore."

He sighed, "You won't even give us a chance. You won't even let me explain! You're too busy trying to avoid me!"

"Because I don't want to know!" I turned away from him. "Kendall, I need time to think about all of this."

"Fine!" he said. He was angry now.

"I don't want to see you anymore Kendall. Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be." I turned to look at him, his eyes were shiny. Was he crying? Did I make him cry?

"I'm not the one making things difficult," he whispered as he walked away.

It took a deep breath before I followed him back to where everyone else was.

"Okay kiddos," I said. "Let's go home."

They hugged all of the guys and thanked them for doing the show.

"You guys are gonna come see us off, right?" Faith asked them.

"If you want us too," Logan told her.

"We do!" Dustin said.

"Then we'll be there," Kendall said with a small smile. He looked up at me for a moment, then back at Faith and Dustin.  
>_<p>

We were at the airport. The kiddos were all checked in and they were waiting for the flight.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Faith complained.

It was just about time for them to board the flight and the guys weren't here.

"Faith, they're busy. I'm sure they wanted to come, but they must have gotten caught up with something."

She sighed, "But they said that they would be here. I mean, you heard Kendall."

Ah, Kendall…

"We said it, and here we are," someone called from behind us. I turned around to see Logan and the rest of the guys behind him walked towards us.

Faith screeched. "Told you they would show!" She said to me before running up to Logan to hug him.

I smiled, "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we guys?"

"Kendall didn't want to come," James told me as he finished eating his hotdog. This boy was always eating!

I made a face, "Why?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Why do you think?"

I sighed, "Right, because of me."

"It's hard for him too, Casey."

I pretended not to hear. "Alright kiddos, hurry and say your goodbyes, you gotta get on the plane."

They said goodbye and gave each guy an extremely long hug.

"Kendall," Faith said.

"Yea?" He asked as he bent down to talk to her. He sounded a bit worried.

"Fix whatever happened with you and Casey," she told him.

"Faith!" That was none of her business!

He looked up at me and our eyes met for a moment, then he looked back at Faith and smile, "I will, no worries."

I rolled my eyes… Confident? Or cocky?

She hugged him. "Good, and take good care of her."

"OKAY GUYS!" I said a bit annoyed. "Come on, let's go." We all walked to the gate.

Dustin, who had been quiet the whole time, stopped and hugged my legs. He was crying. "I don't want to go!"

"Dustin, why are you crying?" I stooped to his level so I could properly hug him. "We talked about this. You're gonna come back and visit."

He still didn't stop crying, "But I'm gonna miss you so much! Can't you come back to Texas?"

"DUSTIN!" Faith practically screamed at her brother. "Why would you ask here that?"

I was taken back. "D, I can't do that," I whispered. Not just because there were so many bad memories there, but because there were so many good memories. My eyes started to water. "Oh look, you made me cry now." I wiped my face.

He sniffled. "Sor. Sorry. Cas. Casey."

I hugged him, "Don't be sorry, buddy. I miss you too! A lot, but don't worry, we'll see each other again soon, okay?"

He nodded, "Promise?" He held out his pinky.

I smiled, this was like my Dustin. I connected his pinky with mine. "Promise."

"And you can _never_ break a pinky promise," we said together.

He stopped crying and smiled, "I love you, Casey."

"Love you too, kiddo. Faith," I said shifting so I could give her a hug. "Take care of your bother. And be nice to him!"

She laughed, "No promises, but I'll try." She wrapped her arms around me very tight. "And please," she whispered in my ear. "Work things out with Kendall. I haven't seen you that happy since your parents died. And now you're unhappy again."

I pulled away to look her in the eyes and frowned, "Faith, would you please worry about yourself, and not about me. I'll be okay."

She sighed, "Will you just think about it?"

I nodded, "Fine, I'll think about it. If anything happens, I'll let you know, kay?"

She held out her pinky. Again, I connected it with mine.

She smiled, "Good, now I can go." I gave her another hug and a kiss on the check before she and Dustin walked through the gate and into the tunnel to get on the plane.

I wiped my eyes again. James put his arm around me, "You'll be okay," he said.  
>I nodded, "Yea, of course I will." It felt strange having his arm around me probably because it wasn't his arm that I wanted there.<p>

I looked at Kendall from the corner of my eye and saw him frown. Was he unhappy that he couldn't be the one to console me when I needed, when I wanted him, to?

Is he really grieving as much as I am? Yes, yes I think he is.

The one thing I hated more than being unhappy was Kendall being unhappy. And he was unhappy because we weren't together. All I wanted in that moment was to remove James's arm from around me and walk up to Kendall and kiss him with everything that I had.

**And this is it kiddos! I hope you guys are liking it! It's almost over! I love you for reading, go leave me a comment! KEEP ON RUSHING3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mkay guys this is the last chapter! It's a bit long because I didn't want to drag the story out any longer, so I put everything in here!**

Chapter 20

It had been almost a month since the kiddos left. The next day I went back to work. I needed something to keep me preoccupied and it had been far too long since I went in; so I figured it was the perfect time. It was good to be back at work and see my co-workers and all of the little children. I was so busy trying to figure things with Kendall and when Faith and Dustin came to visit things became more hectic, and then the break-up…

It was good that I was so busy because I didn't want to have to think about things with Kendall. I mean missed him. A lot. A lot, a lot. But it was hard to think about him and not end up crying. I still didn't know what he and that girl were doing in his apartment, and I didn't really take initiative to find out. I don't think I'm ready for that right now.

I avoided Kendall as much as I could. I avoided anything that reminded me of him as much as I could—excluding the guys. They always found a way to make me laugh. And since I was always working nowadays and hardly ever home, laughing was the best thing for me. And they guys, being the guys, were doing their best to 'take care' of me, and avoid talking about Kendall. They never failed to mention how much he missed me though.  
>_<p>

My phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Casey?"

"Yea, who is this?"

"JOSH!"

Oh gosh! It's been so long since I've talked to him that I forgot what his voice sounded like. "Hiya Joshie! How are you?"

"GOOD! How are you?"

How was I? That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? "Oh you know…" That wasn't really an answer.

"No, actually, I don't. The last time we talked you were hardcore crushing on Kendall and that was it."

I laughed, "Has it really been that long?"

"Mhmm! So how are things with you and the rock star?"

I laughed, "Oh Joshie, if you only knew."

"… What's that supposed to mean?"

"How about we meet up and I tell you about it?"

"Okay, sounds good. Let me take you out to celebrate!"

I was confused, "celebrate what?"

"You finishing school, silly!"

Oh right! Duh!

"You did finish, right?"

"Yea, of course I did!"

"Good! I'm so glad! So when do you want to meet up?"

"Umm, how about to night?" I asked him. "I can leave work a little early and go home and get ready."

"Sounds good! Dress nice, we're going all out!" He said enthusiastically.

I laughed, "Alright Josh, if you say so."

"Great, I'll pick you up at six!"

"Awesome sauce, see you then!" I hung up then.

Spending time with Josh would be great! I missed him so much! Catching up with him wasn't going to be all that great though.  
>_<p>

It was six fifteen and Josh wasn't here yet. That wasn't like him, he was very punctual! I check my phone; no missed calls, no text messages, nothing. I was worried.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I hurried to answer it. "Josh," I took a deep breath. "Thank goodness, I was so worried."

He half-smiled, "Sorry, didn't mean to worry." He leaned in for a hug. "Am I forgiven?"

Something was off, he wasn't as jolly as he usually is. I leaned in for a hug. "Yea, of course. Are you okay? You seem a little…"

He nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. We'll talk on the way to the restaurant, let's get going!"

"Okay?" I said a bit confused. I grabbed my jacket and my clutch and we then we left.  
>The car ride to the restaurant was quiet. I thought we were supposed to use this time to talk about stuff and what not…<p>

"So," I began.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, "So, why don't you tell me about your rock star?"

Of course this is what he wanted to know first.

"Umm, well, I guess the first thing you should know is that we dated."

He snorted, "Dated? As in the past tense?"

I nodded, "Past tense. Because we broke up."

We were at the restaurant at this point and we're sitting at the table.

He didn't look surprised or taken back, just questionable. "Why?"

It took me a minute to answer, "Because," I whispered. "He… he was with another girl and they. They didn't have any clothes on and…" I took a deep breathe to steady myself. "And that's it."

He raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Did you ask him what happened?"

"I didn't need to, what else could have happened?"

He made the 'what the hell is wrong with' face. "Um, plenty of things could have happened!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Josh, could you not be so loud," I asked looking around.

He sighed, "Let's talk about something else."

"Faith and Dustin came to visit," I offered.

He smiled, "How are they? They must be so big now!"

"Oh jeez, you have no idea!"

I told him about all the things that they did while they were here while we ate out dinner. Faith pressured Kendall into making things official between him and I. Both she and Dustin promised to hurt Kendall if he did anything to hurt me. How Faith called Kendall and me out at the airport…

"Sounds like she knows what she's doing," he said as finished eating.

I nodded, "She definitely knows what she is doing!"

"And if I remember correctly, she gets all her spunk from her older cousin."

I laughed, "Well, I don't what to say about that."

He laughed with me and then turned serious.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him. "Something is off."

He shook his head, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, something was definitely off, but he wasn't telling me—which was very much unlike him since he told me pretty much everything.

"You look really nice tonight, by the way. I never told you."

I blushed, "Oh thanks." I was wearing a deep blue dress the fell right about my knees.

We walked to the car in silence. Josh started the car and pulled off. When we were a couple of minutes from the apartments he started.

"What I don't understand is why you still haven't talked to Kendall. I mean, you are obviously still into him. I'm pretty sure that you love him, so why don't you just go talk to him?"

I looked at him, "How do you know that I still haven't talked to him?"

"Um… It's not hard to guess, you look miserable, despite your best efforts."

"Miserable?" I asked. "I thought you just said I look nice?"

"Well, maybe miserable is the wrong word. You don't look happy. I mean way back when you first moved here and you were having breakfast with the guy you were so vibrant. And now, you look like when your parents," he stopped.

I looked at him, "Like what Josh?" I knew what he was going to say, but I wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth.

He stopped the car in front of the apartment and parked. "You look like you did when your parents died."

I got out of the car hastily. I really didn't want to hear this from Josh.

"Casey, wait!" he called. He caught up with me. "Will you please just listen to me?"

I looked at him, "What is it, Josh? Are you going to tell me that I'm being stupid too because I don't want to talk to Kendall?"

"You are being stupid! If you would talk to him, you would know that nothing happened that day!"

I snorted, "How do you know that?"

He gestured for us to walk and talk. I complied. He took a deep breathe. "Because on my way up I ran into Logan. He remembered seeing me with you that one day and asked what I was doing here. So I told him that I was going to take you out to celebrate. I asked him how he and the other guys were, and he told me that they were going through a difficult time because of what was going on with you and Kendall. They hated seeing the two of you so unhappy. He also told me that nothing happened between Kendall and that girl."

"Then why were they both half-naked?" I asked. This was going to be interesting.

We reached my apartment now.

"That was Kendall's cousin. She came to visit him because they haven't seen each other in a while. They were sitting down at his table and she accidently knocked over the glass of orange juice, which spilled all over their clothes."

"… What?"

He nodded, "So Kendall gave her one of his shirts and shorts and she changed in the living room while he went into his bedroom to change his clothes. When you knocked on the door, he was in the middle of changing. He came out to see who it was, not realizing what the situation looked like, and well…"

It took me a minute to process all of that. "Wow, I feel like such an idiot."

He nodded, "Yea, you should."

"Thanks Josh, you're such a good friend." I told him sarcastically.

He smiled, "You need to talk to him, Casey."

I sighed, "Yea, I will. I just need to figure out what to say to him." I reached up to hug him. "Thank you Joshie," I whispered in his ear.

At that moment, Kendall's door opened. He walked out to see Josh and I hugging. I pulled away after a moment. Our eye's met, and then he closed his door quickly.

"Talk to him soon," Josh said before he kissed my check. "See ya later, Casey."

"Bye Josh," I said with a smile.

I walked into the apartment. I have been so stupid. If I had just talked to Kendall about this then neither of us would be this miserable. What was I supposed to say to him to make things better? He must hate me.

I went to bed. I decided that I would talk to him tomorrow. I had no idea what to say, I had no idea if he would forgive me, I had no idea what to do.  
>_<p>

There was a knock on the door. I woke up startled. I looked at the time. One o'clock. One in the freaking morning! Who the hell was knocking at my door? I went to the door and opened a tiny crack.

"Kendall?" I opened the door all the way. "What are you doing here? It's one in the morning."

He walked into the apartment, with an invitation, and started rambling. "I couldn't sleep. I understand that you need time, but I don't see the need for you to start seeing other people. You said you wanted to think about everything, which is why I was giving you space, but don't you think for a second that I'm going to let you start dating someone else."

I closed the door and processed everything he just said. "What makes you think I'm seeing other people?" My mind was still in a daze, I couldn't think clearly.

"I saw you hugging that guy tonight! And you were both dressed up; he took you out, didn't he?" He asked angrily.

"Kendall, can you please calm down," I asked him slowly.

"No, I can't calm down! Not when my girlfriend is out with some other guy!" He was pacing back and forth now. "Honestly, Casey, what do you see in him anyways. He"

I walked up, in front of him, making him stop and pulled his face down to mine to kiss him. He kissed me softly.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small smile.

"It was to get you to shut up and listen," I told him.

"Well, I'm listening now," he said.

I took him hand in mine and lead him to the couch. "You jumped to a conclusion because you saw me hugging Josh."

"_That_ was Josh? The same Josh who is overly protective of you?"

I nodded, "You jumped to a conclusion, like I did with your cousin."

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that Jessie is my cousin?"

"Josh told me. And Logan told him," I explained before he could interrupt me. "He also told me about the whole orange juice situation." I looked down in embarrassment.

There was a finger under my chin almost instantly, pulling my face up so he could look me in the eyes. "I tried looking for you that day to explain, but you didn't want to hear it."

I sighed, "I was scared."

"But why? I don't understand. It was like you were pushing me away on purpose."

I didn't know how to explain. I thought about how I could make him understand. "Kendall, I love you." I started. My eyes were full of water. "And that scared me. Because everyone I've ever loved, left me." The tears fell over now.

He quickly wiped the tears away, "Casey, I would never do that to you." He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head against his chest.

"I knew that, deep down, I did. It's just when I saw your cousin standing there with nothing but a shirt on and you with pretty much nothing on, it was easier to push you away to avoid getting hurt."

"Casey," he said as he let go of me. He looked at me. "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I'm scared too because I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't want to ever lose you. You have to trust that," he said wiping away more tears.

He said he loved me. This was his promise to me—that he wouldn't leave me. He was always going to be there for me. "I do. And I trust you. I trust that you'll always be here for me."

He smiled, "Can you stop crying please? I hate it when you cry."

I laughed, "Kendall, you've only seen my cry all of once and you already hate it when I cry?"

"It doesn't matter how many time I've seen you cry. When you're upset it makes me upset. I wanna make you happy, Casey. But for me to do that, you've got to let go of all the pain and sadness."

I reached up to kiss him, "I love you Kendall." I told him after I pulled away for some air. "I promise that I won't dwell on the negative anymore, and I promise to never doubt you again."

"Good," he said with a smile as he leaned in. "Because I'm going to make you happy for the rest of our lives," he whispered against my lips as he picked me up and carried me into the room.

**THE END!:p so what do you guys think? They had to get back together because I love happy endings:) But yea, thanks to everyone who has read every chapter! I love you guys for reading and commenting and sticking with me through this! I don't know if there will be a sequel, but I will definitely be writing more fanfic. Love you guys a ton3 And remember, KEEP ON RUSHING3**


End file.
